


Consensus

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best of friends argue sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#6 - "Undercover"

"You're not going without backup,” I argue. “And backup, as you bloody well know, means me.”  

“What about the old man, Ray? You know what he's like with his 'read the fine print' and 'you'll do as I say'.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Fuck him."

My bond with Bodie runs deeper than ink on a page. Our pact is written in blood and sealed with love. Undercover or under the covers, we're a matched set. God help the man who tries to come between us...

"I'd much rather fuck you,” Bodie says softly.  

And on this point, we firmly agree. 


End file.
